Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocket, a door, a center console, an armrest, or the like for a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle having at least one pocket of this type.
Description of the Background Art
For the purposes of the present description, the conventional direction of travel of a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle, will be designated by “−x” (“minus x”), the direction opposite to its conventional direction of travel by “+x” (“plus x”), based on the conventional direction of travel (−x) the direction horizontally transverse to the x-direction to the right by “+y,” based on the conventional direction of travel (−x) the direction horizontally transverse to the x-direction to the left by “−y,” the direction vertically transverse to the x-direction upwards by “+z,” and the direction vertically transverse to the x-direction downwards by “−z.” This terminology for spatial directions in Cartesian coordinates corresponds to the coordinate system generally used in the automotive industry. Moreover, terms such as “before,” “behind,” “above”, “below”, as well as terms with a similar meaning including the terms “right” and “left” are used in the way they are typically used to designate directions for a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle.
The continuing trend in the automotive industry for some time has been toward storage concepts that while maintaining a certain flexibility nevertheless permit secure and rattle-free storage of larger objects. Thus, DE 25 10 220 A1 describes a door for motor vehicles, which has an interior trim in which storage containers for accommodating objects, ashtrays, or the like are located. Said interior trim is formed as a double-walled, prefabricated plastic part in the interior of which reinforcing wall sections are molded in the shape of ribs. The wall sections are adjacent to hollow spaces which form at least in part the storage containers. DE 10 2009 042 548 A1 describes a pocket on a part, particularly on an interior door trim of a vehicle door, with an elastically expandable front wall, which has a receiving space for objects, the space being formed by said wall, back wall, bottom, and side walls. In this regard, the back wall, bottom, and side walls are formed by a receiving recess in said part.
Transporting and using relatively fragile objects, particularly susceptible to shock, such as tablet computers, smartphones, and the like in vehicles has been a common practice for some time. Thus, there is the need to store objects of this type securely and rattle-free.